Survival Boot Camp: Season Two
by TitoMxXxX
Summary: A Survivor parody: Seventeen people think they are going to do community service but instead are placed into a reality show they did NOT sign up for, Survival, in the middle of the West Virginian back woods, where they'll face tortuous challenges, bad food, eliminations, and each other. Seventeen contestants! only one winner of a million dollars. Season 2


Survival Boot Camp: Season Two ~ Week one "The Cast Reloaded"

The camera's role showing a eery scenery with a large gate having curled barbed wires twisting at the top with large hills and dark forests. The host, Jeff, steps over a warning sign that has snaped in half in the middle of a deserted road. "welcome to season two of survival!" the host greets on screen.

"Last season we had eighteen teens come in, eight girls and ten guys! They were all shoved into a run down crappy camp called camp kindey.. They were put into two teams and all had to compete in many inconvinient challenges, the team that loses get's sent to the elimination ceremoney where they'll vote off one of their own. At the middle of the competiton they are split into the merge..that's when we brought last season's interns, Kimberly and Percy into the competiton making a total of twenty contestents on season one. At the end, our former competitor Jake has survived all eliminations and ended up winning one million dollars! And now with a fresh batch of seventeen brand new contestents we will now start the show over again with eight girls and nine guys, in yet another run down crummy place, an abandond tralior park!" he holds his hands up for the camera to behold the junk yard in the middle of the woods, having a bunch of tossed broken down traliors and broken warning signs in the back ground.

A near by sweage pipe breaks and starts over flooding with toxic waist as the Host jerks back and tries to get his feet away from it.. "so yeah. The new contestents kinda think they are going to a park for community service for a group of mis behavied teens, but in reality they are going to be in A brand new season, and in a lot of brand new challenges! You thought last season was harsh, just see it now! we are kicking this show up a knoch and the competiton will be a tons more firce! find out what happens now and a new season of, Survival...Boot Camp!" *end of intro*

The group of seventeen teens are shown standing near a drop off in a nature park looking bored and grumpy. An african american girl sits near the street edge with her boyfriend as they wait for the bus. "i can't belive we got ourselves into this.." the male sneers. "Bruce, i warned you that if you had us spray paint the teachers door with the words 'donkey wanker' on it we'd get sent to do community service for grafiti." she snaps. "Flo, you know you wanted to do it too." they stop talking as the bus pulls up.

A fat Asian girl goes up to walk into the bus and accidentally bumps into a blonde girl standing in front of her. "ow! screw off yeah!? and watch where you're going!" she snaps in a British accent.

The Asian teen pushes her glasses up nervously before getting inside. A large African American male raises an eye brow behind the British girl. "she looks way too good of a person to be doing community service..i wonder what she did." he says.

The girl pops her head back out of the bus to answer. "i offered to do it!" she says then gets back inside. He stands there awkwardly as the other people walk into the bus, he follows after. They all take a seat and half of them play songs in their phones and i pods with head phones on. Ollie peers at the soon to be contestents through a mirror at the top of the bus and groans. "another season of snobby teenage brats! i hate spending summer's with these creatures." he sneers.

He drives through long roads going in the hills with the deep forest surrounding the bus. The teens in the bus look a bit nervous as they peer through the windows to see the bus going further, and further away from civilization. They finnaly get to a large gate with barbed wires. "where the hell are we?" a female voice pips up. Ollie ignores her and hops off the bus.

He walks up to the gate as the camera crew sneaks behind bushes and starts filming. Jeff pulls the bottom of the broken part of the gate up. "i got the new brats for the season." Ollie says. "make them all announce their names then get them to crawl under this gate." The host demands.

Ollie sighs and walks off. He opens the bus door, "okay, i need all of you to come out one by one and state your name so you can uh.. come out and do 'community service." He waits by the door and a white ninteen year old male comes off wearing a orange and black stripped muscel shirt with jean shorts and brown sandles. "Bruce." he murmurs. "welcome to the crap hole Bruce, go stand.. somewhere behind me." Ollie snaps.

Bruce rubs his shoulder and steps back. The eighteen year old African American female comes off the bus next with her hair tied back in a poney tail. She wears a light and dark pink tube top with torn high denim shorts. "hey! my names Flo." she states. "i don't really care, go stand behind me." the old man scolds.

She stares at him then walks over to her boyfriend. "well here we are..." she says. "i wonder where we are supposed to do community service at.. this place looks too deserted." Bruce says. A seventeen year old attractive Mexican female comes off the bus wearing a middrift tube top half covered by a high waisted light orange short dress.

She stuggles to get down the bus in heels but tries to make herself look good before triping over a step and falling face flat on the ground. "i'll help you!" Bruce offeres, but then turns to his girlfreind who scrowls at him. He nervously smirks. "i mean..uh..forget her?" Flo raises an eye brow. "Next!" Ollie calls inside the bus.

A sprung looking ninteen year old male with orage hair comes off the bus wearing a black and white V neck with jeans and dark vans. "are you okay.." the intern asks as the teen looks at him with a huge grin. "names Kent." he says. "what are you in community service for?" Ollie asks nervously. Kent shurgs. "well, iv'e been in Juvie since i was fivteen and got out now..and now i'm doing community service to pay off charges." he says with the same creepy smile.

Flo, Bruce, and Maria stare at him with wide eyes in the back ground. "he seem's kinda off.." Maria says. Bruce nods. "what are the charges for?" Ollie asks. "cerial killing." the psycopath answers. The other three teens gasp as Ollie's eyes spring open. "ahhhhh! got ya! ahha, i'm not a cerial killer..well maybe, but who knows huh?" he walks near the group behind Ollie, but they all quickly move away from him. "okay.. Ray! your up next on the list!" Ollie announces.

He turns to the other four people who have already been introduced. "i'm just going to call the rest up from the list to make this go by faster." he says.

A sixteen year old fat African American male comes off the bus wearing a backwards hat with a red and black pattern button shirt and a plain white T shirt under with baggy Jeans and a bandanna sticking out from the pockets. His white shoes are noticable as he steps off.

He glares at Ollie as he runs his fingers through his gotee. "you look kinda...swaggy." Ollie mumbles. "swaggy? whatcho' know about swag old man!?" he snaps. Ray bumps into the intern as he walks off. Ollie glares at him. "rude douche.." he turns back to the bus. "Gasper, your next on the list." the other's gasp when they see a evil looking sixteen year old come off the bus, he is pale with jet black hair wearing a grey hoodie with black skinny jeans and vans.

"nice to meet ya Gasper." Ollie sticks out his hand for a hand shake but Gasper glares at him and walks off the bus. "hey!" Bruce greets to him. "don't talk to me." the pale goth hisses. "okay.. the next person on the list for 'community service' is CeCe!"

An eighteen year old female with long dark hair comes off the bus, she wears a cropped low cut T with black tights and ankle straped sandles and a hair band. "heyy!" she greets. "so like, this is the park we have to clean up? LAME." she says.

Ollie looks at her. "you seem pretty annoying no offence, just please shut up and go stand with everyone else." CeCe glares at him. "wow..that's totally..." Ollie throws her off screen cutting her off. "JASON!" Ollie calls. "lower the voice, i'm already comming off." the seventeen year old snaps.

Ollie looks to see the shaggy haired male wearing a unbottoned collar with a V Neck underneaith with shorts and converse. "just go stand with everyone else." Jason walks off the bus and looks around at the forest around him. "wow.. in a weird way it's beautiful..but creepy and ugly at the same time." he takes out his phone and snaps a shot of the sceanery. "Rock is up next." Ollie says nonchantly.

A ninteen year old medal head comes off the bus wearing lot's of pirceings and a light green shirt with an owl face having feathers run down it's chin with random colores and jeans with a chain around the belt with green vans and a wrist band. "why are we doing community service in a place that does't even matter!?" he snaps. "what do you mean?" Ollie asks.

Rock glares at him. "we're in the middle of the woods! no one even lives here, so there's no point in cleaning it up!" he argues. Ollie and the other contestence look at the angry guy awkwardly. "well you know, for nature." Ollie looks at Jeff who is still standing behind the gate. "SCREW NATURE!" Rock exclaims. He stops off the bus and harshly glares at the other's, who back away from him.

Jeff comes out from under the gate as the other teens look at him. "where the hell did you come from?" Ray asks. "shut up." Jeff snaps. "i'll keep thing's under control." the host says. "can't we just tell them they are really on a reality show now? one of them might recognize us." Ollie whispers. "no." Jeff says. "everything is going well. So, Ming! you are up next!" the sixteen year old slightly overwight Asian female comes off wearing bright blue skinny jeans that go above her ankles with a sleevless shirt that has light floral print with large glasses and wedges.

"oh my gosh.." she gasps. "Jeff!? is that you!?" she exclaims. "who?" Flo's voice pips up. Ollie glares at Jeff who runs his hand across his neck. "hha who? me? what are you talking about." he says in a nervous robotic voice. "you were that one guy that hosted that one show! i saw like half of ONE episode! well..before i got bored and changed the channel." Jeff gives her a glased look. "that's nice." he says sarcstically. "you hosted a show?" Bruce asks. "NO!" Jeff lies.

"just give it up, they will all find out anyway." Ollie says. Jeff sighs. "well this kills the suprize.. okay everyone, you are all in a reality show. As of right now. So instead of doing community service you will all compete for a mllion dollars." "A MILLION DOLLARS!?" CeCe burts out.

"but where are we going to stay!?" Kent asks. "that's already taken care of." the host grins. "oh my gosh we all heard it in the bus too!" a shoulder length blonde girl screams from the door. "Skyler! you weren't supposed to come out yet!" Jeff snaps. "oh.. sorry." she slowly moves back inside. "just come out already." he snaps. "your basically introduced anyway."

She awkwardly comes back out wearing a thin plain white T with red skinny jeans having a brown belt and summer boots. "this feels so weird..it doesn't really feel like i'm in a reality show." she looks around. "if we are staying here, then how will we let our parent's know where we are?" she asks.

"we send letters." Jeff winks. Skyler shrugs. "good enough." she walks off into the group. "uhh.. Zoey, is up next." Jeff says.

Soon after a really thin eighteen year old comes off the bus wearing a light blue dress that stops above the knees with high wedges. "gotta watch my step." she says. "i don't want my legs to snap again...whoops!" her skinny body slips inbetween the parting of the stairs that go down the bus door.

"where'd she go?" Jason asks. "eh, she went somewhere under the steps." The host assures. "okay everyone, next we have Tyrone!" a tall sixteen year old black male wearing a grey unbottoned collar shirt with a logo tee under saying "yolo" and "swag" with shorts and blue converse.

The host chuckles. "nice shirt." he says sarcastically. Tyrone sighs. "yeah, whatever." he walks off the bus followed by a large ninteen year old Hispanic male wearing a dirty T shirt with baggy jeans and worker boots, he is overwight with a dark moustache. "hola amigo! no speaky english, no speak." he says.

Jeff raises an eye brow. "anyone speak spanish!?" he calls out at the group. "i do!" Maria calls out. "i am Mexican and all." she chuckles. "i don't give two shits, now go translate to.. what's his name?" the host asks Ollie.

He looks down at the paper. "uh...Diobeeto." Jeff glances over at the fat dirty guy. "uh..that's odd. Anyway, Maria, tell him he's on a reality TV show now and..OH! and ask him how he got the name." Maria shrugs and speaks to Diobeeto in spanish, after he replies she turns to the host and speaks. "he said reality TV shows are evil and he said he got his name because his whole line of family is overweight. His Dad's name is Megaton and his Mother's name is Brokascale." she explains.

"kay, nice i guess. Take him with you to the group, you'll be his translator for the rest of the day." they both walk off into the group. "who's next on the list, Ollie?" Jeff asks. "Jase." he says.

An eighteen year old wearing a button shirt half open to show a plain white V neck with jeans and vans comes off. He has a light after shadow and shaggy hair. "welcome on the show, Jase." Jeff greets. "nice to be on one..even though i didn't sign up. But where are we sleeping? i know you got a spot but it's atleast a nice place to stay..right?" he asks.

Jeff grins. "oh yeah, totally, you'll all be staying in first class RV's." he lies. Jase smirks. "cool." he walks off. "okay, Melinda is next!" everyone stops talking when two female legs step off the bus, wearing straped sandles.

A seventeen year old blonde is shown wearing a blue crop top with zig zagged dark blue patterns with a dark blue high waisted mini skirt and a head band. She pulls her sun glasses up as they gleam and she gives the other contestents a disgusted look. "please don't tell me we're staying in the WOODS." she says in her British accent. "your British too?" Ollie asks. "Finnaly! someone of my race is on the show." he smiles. "screw off old perve." she scoffs then walks off the bus.

He glares at her. "too bad she's a cunt." he mumbles. "and last but not least, we have... Nichole!" Jeff announces.

A sixteen year old blonde wearing a jean blue bra top with a large brown button pinning it together in the front with pink torn floral printed short shorts with a brown belt through it and a floral head band. "like what is this place?" she asks. "it's the woods." Jeff says. "like, are the woods safe?" she asks. "like, shut up and go with the group yeah?" the host starts sounding irritated. "like, where's the group?" she asks again. Jeff shoves her off the bus making her fall near the other teens.

"okay everyone! this is the first week on the show for ya'll so now all i have to do is show you guys around the new camp and where you'll be sleeping, eating, showering, ect." the host explains.

"wait! what about toothbrushes!" Melinda shouts. "all taken care of, you all have soap, toothbrushes, combes, everything for hygene." he walks up to the gate. "anyway, to get to the camp site you all have to crawl under this gate." he orders.

He points to the part of the wired gate that's sticking up. "but there's a do not enter sign on the other side." Tyrone points out. "does it look like i care? everyone come on!" Jeff demands. "the producer's picked the location, not me. So blame them." he crawls under the gate followed by everyone else. Melinda mumbles complaints to herself.

"okay everyone follow me." Jeff leads the group of contestents on a trail along with Ollie and the camera crew following along. They walk the long trail through the forest before they reach a small river. "why is the water all green?" Bruce blurts out.

"why do you damn kids ask so many questions? just step over the damn stream and get going." the host snaps. They all step over the polluted stream and walk over a hill to discover a run down tralior park. "uh..why are you showing us old traliors?" Jase says. "because, this is where you'll all be staying." Jeff explains.

The contestents stare at the ugly tralior park with wide eyes. "are you kidding me?" "what!?" "oh come on!" they start piping up complaints as the host rolls his eyes. "now, i'm going to split you into two teams for next weeks challenge.." "WEEKS!?" Flo cuts in. "we're staying here weeks at a time!?"

Ming gasps. "but last seaosn the contestence did a challenge every day.. making the competition shorter." she says.

"well this season will be each WEEK. Now come with me so i can split you into two teams and show you which tralior you'll be staying in." they all walk to a deserted area in the back of the abandond tralior park with two small old RV's with broken dish channels. "This is where we are sleeping!?" Melinda exclaims.

"yup! okay now time for teams! On team ratchet racoons we have all the people that would fit in to the ratchet catigory.. Bruce! Flo! Ray! Gasper! Skyler! Zoey! Tyrone! and Diobeeto!" he holds up a flag with a cartoon Racoon having hillbilly features and buck teeth.

The contestents in the team look offended as the flag is tossed to Bruce. "well..this is kinda unfortunate" he mumbles. Flo sighs.

"And on team Tralior Fox we have all the people that would fit into the tralior trash catigory! which are.. Maria! Kent! CeCe! Jason! Rock! Ming! Jase! Melinda! and Nichole!" he throws a flag having a cartoon Fox biting onto a corn cob printed on it and tosses it at the offended group, Maria catches it.

"can we atleast see what the tralior's look like inside?" Maria says.

"sure, Team Ratchet Racoons take the left, and Team Tralior Fox takes the right."

Team Ratchet Racoons kick open their tralior and look inside to see a set of eight crammed bunk beds with medal matresses and a single TV stuck on a spanish Novella channel. "are you kidding me?" Skyler scoffs.

"is this in spanish?" Gasper blurts out. "i wonder if we have any other channels." Tyrone says. He walks up to the TV and tries to change it but accidentally turnes the volume up. "gahh! it's too loude turn it down!" Zoey complains. In the other tralior the contestence can hear the TV. "did they just turn up some spanish movie?" CeCe says.

Rock storms out of Team Tralior Fox's RV and walks over to the other team, he pops his head inside. "hey, can you loser's turn the damn TV down!?" he snaps. "we don't know how!" Ray snaps. They try to run it down but the other button doesn't work.

"just turn it off!" Flo exclaims. "the off button doesn't work either!" Tyrone snaps. Flo panicks as the TV get's louder and louder, she smacks the TV and it falls to the ground and breaks. They sigh. "finnaly." Flo says. "well.. i guess that works." Rock says.

The TV speakers suddenly start making a loud static sound. They all cover their ears. "throw the TV out! hurry!" Skyler shreiks. They try to pull it off the wire but it is attached to the wall. "NOOOO!" they all yell. Jeff bursts the door open. "guys! that's enough, i know you all love your tralior's and everything but we have to show you all the coffecinals." Flo and Bruce exchange looks.

A while later the host takes them to a bathroom stall. "i hate the tralior's.." Ming whispers to Jason. "i know, and it's stuck on the on demand channel." he sighs. "you guy's had a crappy tralior too?" Skyler asks. "yup, it's stuck on channel one. So we can't ACTUALLY watch TV. Well, we woulden't have been able to hear it anyway. Your tralior's TV is pretty loud.." Ming says. Flo nervously laughs. "ha ha..yeah.. we can't turn it down."

Jeff opens the bathroom stalls door and leads everyone inside the moldy bathroom with a bunch of tagging on the wall. Nichole tries to read one of the profanities. "suck my.." she narrows her eyes to read the last word tagged on the wall. Her eyes widen. "oh..OH! well..i guess i'm not reading that out loud." she mumbles.

"okay guys, this is where you'll shower, wash your clothes, and basically freshen up and use the potty." the host leads them to one of the toilet stalls. "remember, toilet stall number one is where the coffecinal will be, you'll talk to the camera in here." he opens the stall, then opens the toilet seat.

Inside the toilet a camera sticks out of a dark brown grungy water with flies hovering around it. "we have to stick our face in the toilet to do a coffecinal!?" Melinda snaps. "it smell's too gross to even put your face anywere near it!" she exclaims. "too bad, if you have a problem with it shove your face in the toilet." Jeff snaps. Melinda crosses her arms.

*Coffecinal:

Melinda is shown bending over the toilet as the camera films her disgusted face and the moldy green toilet seat around the bottom rim. "it smells like someone just took a dump in here!" she scoffs. A random brown spot floats over the camera screen then moves away to show Melinda's shocked face.

*Coffecinal:

The Camera inside the toilet seat shows Bruces grossed out face as he looks at the camera in the toilet. His cheeks swell and he suddenly throws up all over the screen, blocking the film with a brown liquid with pink and green specks.

Later on the contestents are lead to a large tent. They stand in a row in front of it. "and what is this supposed to be for.." Gasper scoffs. "this is where you'll eat. Ollie will be cooking the food this season once again so come on inside and i'll show you around." They all walk into the large tent and look to see two benches set up, Red for team Tralior Fox and Blue for Team Ratchet Racoons.

They all take a seat at their benches. "i wonder if Ollie's a good cook." Nichole smiles. Right when she says that Ollie drops off a pile of grey sluge on a plate. She stares at it with wide eyes as Ollie passes some on to everyone else.

*Coffecinal:

"if this is how the show is going to be for the rest of the season, then count me dead." Skyler grumbles.

*Coffecinal:

"This show has been extreamley inconvinient.. i hope it atleast get's a LITTLE better than what the host showed us. And he lied! this is NOT first class material! it's probably even below zero!" Jase snaps.

*Coffecinal:

"This show is pure crap." Jason sneers. "but atleast there's a million dollars in it.. so if we have to spend weeks here then i BETTER win, cause being eliminated means you've spent time on this crap hole for nothing."

After eating, the host takes the contestents late at night to a camp fire pit, with nine logs around it in a row. "okay everyone! this is where the elimination will take place, after a team loses you'll be sent here to vote someone off!" the contestents gasp and look a bit nervous. "we're going to eliminate people!?" Zoey complaines.

"duh, how else is someone going to win if all his competition stays? anyway, you'll all vote for which member in your team you want voted off. I'll read the votes, and the top two people with the most votes will be at the bottom two while everyone else recives these." The host holds up road kill on a stick. "is that a dead opossum!?" CeCe squills.

"yup! you'll all be handed these tasty treats for surviving an elimination! and you'll have to eat it..cause we won't feed you guys for the rest of the night after elimination. The only thing you guy's will have to eat is breakfeast and dinner..which is the road kill i'll hand to you guys." The contestents give him blunt looks.

"this really isn't worth it...it's like a million times worse than last season." Skyler says. "yeah.. and it's just going to get worse as the season's go by." Jeff corrects. "can't we just quit?" she asks. "no. Unless you want to be the first person eliminated right now, do you? and take a ride with formal criminal, Creepy Joe." he points to a small truck that's supposed to take the contestents home once eliminated and a creepy old man rolls down the window and waves at the contestents.

"i'm scared.." Melinda whines. "so what do you say, Skyler?" Jeff mocks. Skyler nervously looks at the truck and looks back at the host. "i wanna go home!" she screams. "then go in the truck with the criminal. He tried to rob like several houses." She bites her lip.

"fine i'll stay...atleast there's a million dollars in it." The host nods. "thats right everyone. So since you guys are going to spend weeks in this crappy place doing harsh challenges that should be moivation to try to win so the million dollars can make up for it." The host turns to the camera.

"welp, that wraps up this episode. Stay tuned to see what happens next weeK! A new challenge, new season, and new eliminations! Who will be the first person taking a one way ticket out of here!? find out next time on..Survival Boot Camp!"


End file.
